


Rewards & Punishments

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bratty Reader, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Spanking, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: When the reader is caught by Crewel using her phone he steals it for the rest of the day. The reader sneaks back in to get her phone but it is caught and Crewel punishes his misbehaving pup
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Rewards & Punishments

You couldn't help it-Mr. Crewel was teaching a really boring lesson that day and that group chat you were in was blowing up your phone.

You had made sure to make it look like you were writing down notes when in all actuality you were typing. The chat was lit sending chaotic Kermit the Frog memes.

You had been distracted by digging into your meme file to notice Mr. Crewel's icy silver eyes had settled onto you. Your pencil wasn't moving and he watched you seemingly stare at your paperwork for a while.

He narrowed his eyes and strolled around the classroom until he stood right in front of you. Still you had yet to notice as you sent your share of Kermit.

"Are you texting during my class period, puppy?"

You let out a shriek of fright and accidentally tossed your phone onto the table. It buzzed as more "KERMIT" "KERMIT" "KERMIT" was spammed by everyone.

"N-No." You lied.

His eyes narrowed further, "Oh? Then why is your group chat open?"

"Because my friends were spamming me. So I had to reply back or my phone would be a distraction." You lied much more smoothly this time.

"Why not just shut it off?"

"No one in my generation shuts off their phones unless it's absolutely necessary to save power." You scoffed rudley.

"Place your phone onto my desk and then continue on with the lesson." He ordered.

"But...it's my phone so therefore it's my property." You defended holding it close to your chest.

"Or perhaps a trip to see Headmaster Crowley would be more fitting?"

Fuck.

You grit your teeth knowing you would be in hot water if you went to Crowley after that broken chandiler incident. You bit your lip with worry.

"Now or never puppy, make your decision."

You gave him a firm glare before you decided not having your phone for the rest of the class period was better than being sent to the Headmaster's office. The walk to the desk and back felt like a walk of shame. Like you were walking naked in a crowd as others shouted insults at you.

"Power off your phone, pup." Crewel ordered when you arrived.

You held back the insults you so badly wanted to spew at him and turned off your phone before gently placing it on the desk.

"Do not worry puppy, I will make sure it will not be stolen from you."

"Bastard." You hissed under your breath.

You knew he probably heard you but he didn't say anything, thankfully. Although it was a bit childish you didn't work on your lesson and instead sulked well doodling on your note book margins. It wouldn't benefit you and it certainly didn't benefit Crewel, but in some way it was satisfying.

To see him eyeing you as he walked by and find you doodling instead of actually doing work. He didn't say anything, but he did send disapproving glares your way.

Thankfully the class ended rather soon and you raced down to get your phone. Just as you were about to pick it up Crewel snatched it.

"Not quite yet, why would I reward a misbehaving mutt after they didn't finish their work?"

"Because that's unfair!" You snapped.

"Come directly after school if you want to get your phone back. You have to have a lesson with me as well since you spent your class time pouting and whining."

You reached out for your phone to grab it from him but he held it high out of your reach.

"Dammit! Give me back my phone you asshole!"

In an instant Crewel squeezed your jaw in a painful grip.

"It seems we also may need to have a lesson on properly addressing your teachers," He clicked his tongue as he shook his head.

You growled and ripped yourself away from him grip.

"Do have a good day now puppy."

You wanted to spit a rather dirty line of insults at him but held back and stormed out before you could get in more trouble, phoneless...

Determinations shined in your eyes as you snuck into Mr. Crewel's empty classroom.

It was the last class of the day and then you would be heading back to your dorms. You were supposed to be at class but you decided to skip it-just for a few minutes during the chaoticness of dodgeball-in order to get your phone.

You were crouched low as you wandered the classroom keeping an eye out for any signs of Mr. Crewel. If you knew the man right he was probably in the teachers lounge being bored out of his mind with Mr. Trein ranting away but you could never be certain.

You ran over to his desk and scanned the top first for any signs of your phone being there.

No, the bastard must've put it in a drawer. You raided his drawers becoming careless the more time passed.

Mr. Crewel could walk out any moment and see you clearly not where your supposed to be, skipping class, and messing up his drawers. Surely he would send you to Crowley if he caught you now.

"What are you doing?" Before you could react a gloved hand roughly grabbed your elbow pulling you to your feet.

You shrieked and turned to see it was the man himself.

Crewel.

"Shit!"

"That's right, you are in deep trouble now you misbehaving pup!" He spat.

You shuddered as his silver eyes blazed with fury.

"Why aren't you at your class?" He spat, his grip on your elbow tightening.

"I wanted to see my favorite teacher early." You said sarcastically giving him a smirk.

"Get back to class immeadiately. I will report this to your final period teacher." Crewel lat last let go of your elbow.

Before you could retort the bell rang signalling the end of the school day.

"I'm here. No I'd like my phone please." You held out your hand and Crewel grit his sharp teeth.

"Pup, you are making it very hard to control my temper. Sit!"

You glared but obeyed and sat down in one of the front row seats.

"Start working on the classwork you missed."

"Seriously?!"

"Dogs do not talk." That was basically Crewel's way of saying shut up and work.

You wanted to spit something back at him but you instead settled for giving him the finger behind his back.

"Oh and pup-if you do want your phone back you have to do actual work. If you pout and glare the entire time you won't get your treat."

Reluctantly, you obeyed and got to work on the potions. You should be top of the class-your tests and quizzes were immaculate-if only you actually did your work.

"Done!" You announced curtley slapping your notebook on his desk.

Crewel looked up from his phone to give you a harsh look before gazing down at it. With a red pen he checked to see if everything was correct leaving little tick marks behind.

"Hmph. It seems you did a rather good job, pup."

"Now can I have my phone back?" You huffed.

He frowned, "You still have yet to learn your lesson."

"My lesson?"

"In respecting your elders."

"Tt, you are certainly elderly." You snickered.

"Your detention has been extended."

"What the hell?!" You shrieked.

"Pup-"

"Just give me back my phone or I'll report you to the Headmaster for abusing your position!"

Crewel laughed and your face flushed with anger.

"And tell him what? You are behaving like a brat-a puppy that nips and bites the hand that feeds-Crowley would instead punish you."

"You jerk!" You screamed with anger, your fists curled tight, "You! you fucking bastard! You're an asshole who fucks animals and then skin them!"

Further harsh words slipped past your lips uncensored and unbridled. Words that should never be thrown as insults towards another being.

Crewel suddenly stood from his chair and all that overconfidence dissolved into nothingness. You took several steps back from his terrifying gaze. Your breathing became heavy and your chest rose and fell with gasping breaths.

"Mr. Crewel...I didn't-I wasn't thinking-" You raised your wrists to protect your chest.

The teacher suddenly snatched your wrist and you shrieked. He leaned close and you blushed seeing his handsome face up close.

"Clearly I have to show my pup how to respect their owner." He said lowly.

Before you could react he pulled you over to his desk and guided you to lay across it so your butt was left up in the air. You quickly realized what position in you were in and tried to struggle.

Crewel grabbed you by the scruff of your neck and pushed you back down.

"Stay!" He ordered.

"This is wrong!" You blurted.

"Would you prefer I send you to Crowley?"

You hissed but knew that if you were to go to the Headmaster you would be expelled. Your skirt did nothing to protect you from the humility of this situation.

"You are done barking, pup?"

"Fuck you."

WHAP!

You shrieked out of surprise more than pain and shot up to stand. Something hard and thin had just slapped your butt. You dared to turn your head and saw Crewel was using his pointer stick to spank you.

"You bastard!"

He shoved you down onto the desk and whipped you again. Your skirt was thin and short and being bent over so low left your upper thighs very vulnerable.

"Enough pup or I will muzzle you!" He grinned and your face blushed.

"No witty comments?"

"You suck at teaching." You snapped.

Crewel whipped you harder and you cried out. He chuckled and gave you three strikes in a row. You dug your nails into the desk and bit down on your tongue.

He swatted again and you felt something deep within you start to warm.

NO!

No, no, no no!

You were NOT getting turned on by being spanked by Mr. Crewel-your teacher!

After a few more painful blows you felt your core start to grow warm and wet.

Fuck! No! You needed to stop this before you could expose yourself. When he lifted his arm you grabbed the back of your skirt and tugged down covering your burning rear.

"Move your hands, now." He ordered.

You looked over and bit your lip shaking your head defiantly. Mr. Crewel sighed and shook his head. He grabbed your wrists but you struggled. He took his pointer stick and slapped the palm of your hands a dozen times.

Tear drops sparkled in your eyes and you couldn't help but wail in pain. The man stopped when he was satisfied when he saw they were bright red-he did not want to injure you.

"Now put your hands back pup." He ordered.

You obeyed and he continued to whip your backside. Your rear was becoming very warm and the spring in your belly was curling tighter and tighter.

Tears started to freely flow down your cheeks at the regret. You shouldn't have been such a brat to him-you were just really upset by Crewel taking your phone away.

Revenge was the only thing on your mind and this is where it got you too.

Being spanked by him with his teaching stick over his desk.

How could you ever look at him the same? See that stick the same knowing it was used to beat your backside.

WHAP!

You whimpered at that one.

"Please...Mr.Crewel. Please stop!" You begged.

"I do not feel you have learned your lesson, pup."

"Please! I've learned!" You felt so dirty begging but you desperately wanted him to stop before he could notice the slick traveling down your thigh.

"Please!"

The next spank was harder than before interlacing with another recent one.

"For fucks sake stop!" You shrieked.

He did indeed stop allowing you a second to breathe. Your lungs were burning trying to hold back sobs.

"I warned you."

He slid his tie between your teeth and tied it behind your hair. You tried to lift your arms up to get it but he grabbed your arms and gave your palms three swats each. You wailed behind the gag and he shoved your hands beside your face again.

"You dare touch your muzzle and I will not hesitate to make your palms bleed. Understood?"

You nodded and he smirked petting your head.

"We are almost done." He reminded.

The next dozens of swats were painful. You were wailing your lungs, tears freely streaming down your face at the beautiful pain. Slick started to drool from your soaked panties down to your inner thighs rubbing together.

He aimed well for your sit spots and curves making sure you understood just how bad of a pup you were. You were going to cum if he didn't stop soon. As hard as you were trying to hold it back you were on the verge.

At last with a sigh he stopped and you heard the stick placed down beside you.

He gently hooked his hands around your upper arms and guided you to stand. Crewel gave you a smirk seeing your flushed tear stained face, drool leaking from the gag.

He undid the tie allowing your lips to be free to speak. A sob escaped your lips and he smiled stroking your cheek.

"Such a well behaved puppy when you are thoroughly punished. Such a good girl," He cooed.

You shuddered under his touch, but you couldn't deny you craved it. Crewel was a very handsome man and you couldn't deny you had a huge crush on him.

He sat down in his chair and guided you to sit on his knee. You whimpered feeling your well tanned rear burn against his hard thigh. Your hot core was no doubt noticable but you couldn't look him in the eyes.

He rested his hand on the back of your neck and guided you to rest your head against his shoulder. You sobbed into his warm fur coat as he pulled you into a hug.

Crewel guided your hands into his and turned them around to examine your palms.

He brought them to his lips and softly kissed the reddened, sore skin. You whimpered feeling his tongue slip out to lick at a certain spot that had a cut.

"My poor puppy," He cooed, "So close to coming undone but I stopped before you could now didn't I?"

You stiffened and he chuckled brushing his thumb to wipe some drool off your chin.

"You don't think that I can't feel the wet spot on my pants?" He chuckled.

You blushed and looked away feeling absolutely embarrassed. He took a hold of your hips and bounced his thigh. Without any control a loud moan escaped your lips.

"Such beautiful noises. I should give you a treat for being such a good pup, shouldn't I?"

You whimpered biting your lip.

"Shouldn't I, puppy?"

You nodded frantically, "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please... Master..."

Crewel grinned and took a hold of your chin causing you to look him in the eye. His silver eyes gleamed with lust and confidence, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours.

It was a gentle kiss, you could tell he was being soft since he was already so rough with you. His tongue softly slipped in and you allowed him to taste your tongue.

He has this oddly dark chocolate taste. At last he pulled away and licked a tear stain on your cheek.

"Go sit on the desk pup." He whispered in your ear.

You did as he ordered and sat on the edge of the desk. Your head was down and your hands were tucked between your knees.

Crewel smirked and pulled off his leather gloves gently placing them down on the desk.

"Don't be shy, pup." He said kneeling down in front of you.

You blushed as you allowed him to spread open your legs. He pushed up your skirt to reveal your cute panties that were absolutely drenched.

The man chuckled and grabbed onto the sides to slowly pull them down your legs. Your honey pot was deliciously wet and appetizing to Crewel's eyes.

He licked his lips and leaned forward to gently lap at the slick coating your inner thighs.

"M-Master... please..." You moaned.

He grinned and bit on your thigh.

"Yes, my pup?"

"Please don't tease me Master, I desperately need to cum." You whined.

Crewel purred and brought up one of his hands to feel just how slick you were. He inserted two fingers and your pussy eagerly sucked them in. With a smirk he popped them in his mouth and made a display of sucking them with his teeth.

"You taste divine." He purred.

You blushed about to say something when he placed his lips on your clit. A moan slipped from your lips as he seemed an expert with his tongue and lips. His tongue eagerly lapped you your juices well his lips stimulated and sucked.

His hands were gripped tight on your thighs as he ate you out well your hands gripped onto his hair. He moaned against your lips whenever you accidentally tugged. You couldn't stop the moans and whimpers escaping your lips.

"Master...I'm gunna cum...please lemme cum!" You whined.

He smirked, "Such beautiful begging. Cum for me, pup. Let me taste your nectar."

He suckled on your clit.

With a keen of pure pleasure you came, your legs trembling hard. You sobbed as Crewel licked up all you gave extending your orgasm further.

He finally pulled away and reached into his desk pulling out a condom and lube.

"You do this often?" You snarked despite being blissed out.

Crewel chuckled and gave you a soft kiss that only lasted a few seconds. You could taste yourself on his lips.

He released his cock that had been trapped in his pants for oh so long. It was bright red and dripping heavy globs of pre cum. It was just slightly above average and looked just as sexy as the man it was attached to. With a wicked smirk he peeled his jacket off and laid it on the chair.

He grabbed the condom and tore it open before sliding the rubber over his member before lubing himself up.

"Are you ready pup?" He questioned.

You nodded and he slid right in. You moaned feeling your walls spread for him. To help he rubbed your clit with his thumb as he pushed in deeper and deeper.

"Is this your first time darling?" He breathed hotly into your ear.

"No." You whimpered.

"Then I'll have to make sure the previous lovers pale in comparison to me."

He grabbed onto your hips and started thrusting. You wrapped your arms around his neck feeling his thrusts deep inside you. Crewel could feel your core clutching him tight, begging for him.

"You are so desperate aren't you?" He moaned, "Like a bitch in heat?"

"Yes... please..." You moaned.

"So eager, your tail wagging at the thought of my cock deep into your pussy cat?" He nipped at your shoulder leaving hickies and kisses.

"I should put my favorite collar on you... torture you with orgasms until you are tugging on the leash, begging for me to stop." He dirty talked.

You were melting in his grasp. One of his thrusts suddenly hit an area that made you see stars. Crewel moaned as you clenched down tight and sped up his thrusts nailing deep inside you.

You sobbed and clutched at his vest wishing you two were naked. You wanted to feel his soft skin underneath your palms. To feel your nails claw down his back.

The pressure in your belly was growing too high.

"M-Master I'm going to-" You keened feeling his thumb rub your clit.

He pulled away from suckling your collarbone, "Then cum, my little spoiled pup."

With a wail of pure pleasure-thst oddly sounded alot like Crewel's nane-the spring snapped and release washed over you.

Your nerves were on fire and your core was clenching hard on the man's cock that was brutally pounding into you. Your back fell against the desk sobs mixing with your moans feeling him in so deep, extending your bliss.

At last he came and you shuddered feeling his cock twitch violently inside you. Crewel slammed his palms beside you to prevent himself from falling onto you.

He was sweating and panting but he couldn't deny that was one of his top sessions. When he peeled off the condom so much cum had been stored in there. Maybe another time you can give him a blow job and feel that cum rain on your lips and face.

Your honey pot tingled at the thought but was too exhausted to make anything out of it. You wiped your cheeks with your sleeve at least trying to look presentable.

You saw him reach into his jacket pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Here's your phone," Crewel held out the device and you eagerly took it back.

"Thank you Ma-Mr. Crewel." You blushed in embarsment remembering you were the one who gave him the title.

He didn't exactly ask for that specific title.

"You can only call me Master during our...study sessions." He grinned.

"You mean...this isn't a one time thing?" A soft smile came to your lips.

"Hmph. You are lacking stamina and I'll have to see just how good your rebound is...but yes, indeed my dear pup."

You nodded and he leaned down to gently kiss your cheek.

"Go on now, pup. Go have fun."

"What about my...?"

"These?" He held them up and you blushed at the ruined condition they were in.

"These are staying with me."

"What?!"

"And it's rather windy today pup. Do be cautious on your way back." He purred.

You wanted to spew insults but you knew it wasn't worth it. With a sigh you wished your teacher a good day and walked off.

Once you arrived back to the Ramshackle dorm your poor honey pot was once again dripping. The wind blowing past your sensitive skin and the brutal fact that if you weren't careful the boys of the school would have a good look at it.

"That damn Mr. Crewel!"....


End file.
